User talk:By D.A.V.E./Talk 3
Talk 3 This is the history of my talk page. Archives may also be found here. Question Uhhh dave...i got a question...If i would post a base which needs help.. is that okay? coz my brother said it's not i mean like i just want people to gimme advice to my base and make it better? just asking... Undo all I did was undoing the last edit. I didn't add any extra categories. -__- You can go check. :D 07:26, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Please hello pls ans me -_-:D 07:47, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Map Room 2 uhm is that a must? Cause I don't really want to show the other account. -_- what do you need it for??? 2 accounts No I have my own account. The one I am using now is my friend's. I don't like using my account since it is no fun anymore. All i can do is fight for outposts. :D 07:56, December 4, 2011 (UTC) btw can you edit the template for the champs? The healing from 0 Hp thing is wrong. 3h for a drull bonus 3 to get to full hp? Fix For bonus 3 its 2 days 6 h and 40 seconds. Please just delete the heal rate time for the levels from 3 to bonus 2 im sure its all wrong:D 08:22, December 4, 2011 (UTC) My Portion XD haha dre durugin mo n sya! kung pwede ilipat oko kau d2 pra sabay ako s tira hahaha [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'vinz(^^,)y17'|]] 12:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) dre paturo dun s mga background color nung mga anu pati ung mga gradient gradient nya thnx [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'vinz(^^,)y17'|]] 12:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) dre ung sig mo panu mo ginawang ganun ung background ish nung sig [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'vinz(^^,)y17'|]] 13:50, December 4, 2011 (UTC) pre pwede k b i add s fb may pm ako eh ... tungkol s nangyayari s wiki ngaun .... si alam mo na eh anu eh [[User talk:Vinzy 17|'vinz(^^,)y17'|]] 13:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Pre thanks s sig imma give u credit haha Vinzy 17 Talk Backyard Monsters 14:25,12/4/2011 Vinzy 17 Talk Backyard Monsters 14:25,12/4/2011 tatlo nga lng pla no idea I have absolutely no Idea. :D 14:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Drull "time to heal from 0 hp" I saw that you made a recent edit on the Drull statistic table for how long it takes to heal a Drull sitting in a champion cage. What I'm trying to find out is where the source for this information is from, and how you know that information? More to the point, I can't find a definitive source of information for that data. I'm willing to try some experiments to get that information, but I would like to know where your source is or what you did to get that tidbit of info? I even posted a thread in the Kixeye forums, hoping somebody would help me out, but all I got was a self-referential reply pointing to this wiki. Indeed your entry seems to be perhaps correct, but it contradicts all formulas for healing that I can come up with, or at least gives a fourth or fifth possible way to calculate this healing. Something isn't right with those numbers, and if you could help me clear up this mystery it would be appreciated. --Robert Horning 17:57, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:By D.A.V.E.